El ultimo encuentro
by Kail revelion
Summary: todos los miembros de los bladebreakers se enfrentaran a una nueva clase de torneos en donde encontraran a viejos amigos y enemigos en donde se pondra a prueba por ultima vez la amistad y la lealtad
1. Chapter 1

BEYBLADE CRÓNICAS

Amanecía en la ciudad de Japón, Tyson, quien todavía estaba recostado en su recámara, siente la acaricia del sol en su rostro que entraba por su ventana, cosa que le molesta y de inmediato se voltea para darle la espalda, de pronto suena el despertador, después de cuatro alarmas, la mano de Tyson presiona el botón de enterado, se levanta sentado a la orilla de su cama con su rostro aún con sueño, se estira un poco y comienza a ponerse sus tenis uno a uno, luego su chaqueta roja, bosteza y cae vencido boca abajo de nuevo en su recamara -_-

Ya en el comedor de su cocina se sienta para almorzar, ahí su abuelo lo saluda

- ¡Buenos días dormilón!

– lo siento abuelo, no puedo mantener conversaciones difíciles por la mañana -_-

- ¡Ánimo muchacho! ¡Mira! Te preparé ricos waffles =)

- …Veré mis documentaciones de Facebook…

Tyson toma un jugo y enciende su laptop en su comedor, de pronto deja caer al suelo su jugo de naranja al ver lo que en su Facebook decía

- ¿Pasa algo malo?... ¿Tyson?

- ¡Rápido, cambia de canal a la televisión! Esto no puede ser cierto

– Si pero… ¿Qué canal?

- ¡Las noticias!

– Le estoy cambiando le estoy cambiando, ¿Qué pasa? ó_ò

– Es el Sr. Dickenson… dicen… ¡Que falleció!

– El abuelo cambió de canal a las noticias y confirmaron la muerte del Sr. Dickenson

- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser!

– Cálmate muchacho

– Debo… ¡Debo avisarle a los démas! – Tyson saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil y al primero que marca es a Kenny - ¡Kenny! ¡Tengo que decirte…

- Si, si ya me enteré lo sucedido y yo ya avisé a los demás y estaba por marcarte

- ¡¿Ya avisaste a todos?!

– Si… bueno solo a Kai no pude, su móvil marcaba fuera de servicio.

**El funeral del Sr. Dickenson**

Tyson se encontraba con un traje negro y sin su típica gorra – Cielos, cuántas personas… - De pronto ve salir de un auto a Max - ¡Max! - ¿Eeeh? Haaa, Tyson -

¿Cuánto tiempo? Max –

Si, lo se ¿Cómo has estado?

– He estado bien amigo

– Siento mucho lo del "Sr. Dickenson" – De pronto llega Kenny y Hilary

– Hola chicos

- ¡Kenny! Hilary, que bueno que llegaron

– Hola… ¿Alguien ha visto a Kai? – Pregunta Hilary

– No y haora que lo mencionas, tampoco he visto Ray – Contesta Tyson

– Ray dijo que tomaría el primer avión hacia acá – Mencionó Kenny

– Estoy seguro ambos llegaran – Dijo Max

Ya en la ceremonia los allegados al difunto se acercaron al pozo donde arrojaron una flor para el Sr. Dickenson Max, Kenny, Hilary, el abuelo y demás amigos y familiares, Tyson arroja su flor – Gracias Sr. Dickenson por siempre estar ahí cuando lo necesitábamos

Tyson levanta la mirada y a la distancia puede ver a Kai de brazos cruzados al lado de un árbol, Tyson y Kai se observaron varios segundos a los ojos hasta que Kai cerró su mirada, inclinó su cabeza y se giró para retirarse del lugar – Kai…

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Dijo Max

– No, no nada – Contesto Tyson

Mientras tanto Ray baja de un taxi y corre hacia el funeral, pero tropieza con una chica – Lo, lo siento

– Descuida, ¿Oye? ¿Te diriges al funeral?

- …? Si ¿Por qué?

– Po…po… ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

- ¿Un favor? Si, dime ¿Cuál es?

- ¿Podrías tirar esta rosa en su tumba por mi?

- ¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

– Yo no puedo… ¡No! ¡Nooo puedo!

– Ella comienza a llorar, Ray se conmueve y pregunta – Lo quisiste mucho, ¿Cierto?

– Si… - Ella lo abraza y llora en su pecho, pero para sorpresa de Ray lo que la escucha decir mientras llora - ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! ¡¿Por qué te moriste?! ¡Abuelito!

– Escucha bien lo que te diré – Ella sube la mirada para prestarle atención – No tienes porque hacerlo ahora, mejor cuando te sientas mejor, mañana ¡O cuando tu te sientas mas fuerte! De otro modo nunca te sentirás bien contigo misma

– Tu… ¿Tú crees? – Los dos se miraron unos segundos

- ¡Queeee! ¡¿Pero que es esto?! – Grita Mariah muy aturdida – ¡No puedo dejarte ni un momento a solas por que te encuentro con resbalosas! ò_ó – Ellos se separan de inmediato

– Tran.. .. tranquilízate Mariah, no es lo que parece – Contesta algo asustado Ray

- ¿¡Aaaa noooo!? ¿Entonces que es?

– Bueno ella es la nieta del Sr. Dickenson – Mariah se sorprende y se apena por lo sucedido

– Si… si… siento lo de tu abuelo

– Descuida, soy yo quien lo siente por mis impulsos – Ellas se miraron algo apenadas y Ray trata de presentarlas como es debido

– Ehmm, ella es Mariah, mi novia y esta aquí en Japón promocionando unos tennis, verás, Mariah es deportista, es Beyluchadora famosa y pues ella y yo somos de china, de donde vengo, en este momento tuvimos que encontrarnos antes por lo de tu abuelo

– Cierto, yo regresaría a China en dos meses después – Dice Mariah

– Oye, perdón si no lo he preguntado, pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?... - dice Ray

– ¿Mi nombre?... es.. es Candy, gusto en conocerlos u.u

– Igual nosotros – Contesta Ray y Maraiah – De pronto suena el móvil de Ray – ¿Eeeh? Un segundo, debo contestar – Y se aleja para tomar la llamada dejando a las dos chicas en un incómodo momento, mientras comienzan a caer pétalos rosas y el viento sopla suave, Ray termina la llamada y se acerca de nuevo - ¡Listo! Era Tyson preguntando donde estábamos, bueno… Candy te dejamos

– Si… ó.ò – Contesta algo triste

– Recuerda lo que te dije – Le menciona Ray mientras Mariah lo toma del brazo y se alejan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Más tarde en casa de Tyson**

-Rayos todavía no puedo creérmelo! - dijo Tyson enfadado por su depresión, mientras azotaba con su puño la pared

– Tranquilízate Tyson, todos nos sentimos muy mal por lo sucedido, pero enfadarnos no mejorara la situación ó.ò

– Hilary tiene razón, lo menos que podemos hacer es recordarlo como el buen hombre que fue - recalco Kenny u.u - pero Tyson que estaba frente a su pared no dejaba de dar la espalda a sus amigos

- ¿Ahora que lo mencionas Kenny?... el Señor Dickenson fue la razón por la que nos conocimos y la razón por la que ahora somos amigos

- Eso es cierto Max. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que vi al Señor Dickenson- comenzó a recordar Ray- me encontraba meditando bajo aquella cascada cuando mis ojos lo vieron por primera vez.

* * *

- Vaya, vaya muchacho, con que tú eres Ray – Ray abrió su ojo derecho para ver al dueño de aquella voz y lo cerró nuevamente al satisfacer su curiosidad

– ¿Quién es usted anciano? Y mas importante que eso ¿Qué es lo quiere conmigo?

– Bueno, en cuanto a quien soy yo, pues diré que solo soy un anciano, pero eso ya lo dedujiste ¿o no muchacho? - sonrió con una mirada alegre - y con respecto a lo que quiero, sería mas bien lo que no quiero.

Ray abrió de golpe sus ojos, salió de la cascada del río y en su mano derecha apareció un lanzador que fusiono con un beyblade al sacar su brazo izquierdo. Lanzo apuntando hacia arriba sin tener que mirar y su beyblade corto por la mitad un tronco que venia cuesta abajo justo antes de caerle encima.

-¡Vaya¡ Había escuchado que eras muy bueno muchacho, pero esos comentarios no te hacen justicia

- Tus respuestas no me satisfacen, como también tus halagos

- Quizás las respuestas no te satisfacen por que no hiciste las preguntas correctas (hay estaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa tan característica de el Sr. Dickenson) ¿Por qué no pruebas una vez mas?

– Desacuerdo, sé que se trata de un viejo loco que aparentemente me ha estado buscando ¿no se por que, ni para que?

– Hay tienes tus preguntas correctas joven Ray, ves era igual como sentir la corriente de la cascada. Estoy aquí para invitarte al torneo mas famoso de Japón de Beyblade – Ray se quedo boquiabierto con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa

-¿Por qué haría usted eso?

– pues…. Eso tiene que ver por la razón sobre de que es lo que no quiero y lo que no quiero es que un talento como el tuyo se desperdicie aquí en tu aldea, y se por buena fuente que deseas poner en el mapa tu aldea, después de todo ¿para que sirve tanta practica si no lo pones a prueba?

- Esta diciendo que ¿participaré?

– Pues claro que si muchacho y con viaje todo pagado

– Tiene toda mi atención ahora y le aseguro que mi práctica no estará a prueba, pues dudo que haya en todo Japón alguien mejor que yo.

* * *

Todos en casa de Tyson escuchaban la historia de Ray con un poco de ánimo, excepto Tyson

-Es verdad Ray, tu carácter de antes era así n.n –mencionó Max

- Si pero luego los conocí a ustedes y muchas cosas cambiaron

- Como me gustaría que Kai escuchara esto para ver si el también piensa cambiar algún día u.û- comentó Hilary

– Kai ya era conocido como excelente beyluchador antes de que Ray, Tyson y Max debutaran y supe por uno de sus antiguos miembros de su banda que a Kai, le preocupaba el hecho de que el Señor Dickenson trajera a un beyluchador desde china – anunció Kenny

- Sí, pero en realidad fue Tyson el rival a vencer - corrigió Ray- ¿No es verdad Tyson? Eeeh ¿Tyson?

Una lagrima de Tyson rodó por su mejilla - …ustedes no entienden- dijo Tyson dejando escapar de sus labios las palabras

- Dinos Tyson ¿Hay algo que te molesta? - preguntó Kenny

- Si, dinos por favor - insistió Hilary

- Las… las últimas palabras que le dije al Señor Dickenson fueron… fuero… – Tyson volteo por fin a ver a sus amigos - ¡FUERON, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS! ¿ENTIENDEN? Y AHORA ME DUELE TANTO

- Tyson… ó.ò - suspiró hilary

- Pero ¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?- preguntaron Max y Kenny

- No lo se, en verdad no lo se, es decir, todo pasó tan rápido

– Lo mejor será que no pienses en eso Tyson - interrumpió Ray

- Si Tyson, Ray tiene razón, te hace mal pensar en eso en este momento

- No, no, hay algo que tienen que saber, y quiero decirles y eso es… es… es que yo soy responsable de lo que pasó con el Señor Dickenson - todos quedaron con cara de asombro por lo dicho - Sucedió una noche cuando por accidente caminé hacia la oficina del Señor Dickenson, lo escuché hablando por teléfono sobre la venta de la BBA y la desintegración de los Beybreakers, pero al descubrir que lo estaba escuchando colgó de inmediato y trato de explicarme, pero no lo quise escuchar, había una razón pero yo solo podía pensar en todo lo que se perdería si eso pasara y él seguía diciendo que no tenia opción una y otra vez, así que me fui, al llegar a casa sonó el teléfono y cuando contesté le dije lo que tanto me arrepiento ahora. Hoy al despertar recibo la noticia de que el Señor Dickenson falleció a causa de un paro al corazón, pero se bien que fui yo quien lo provocó.

**Mientras tanto en la tumba del Señor Dickenson.**

Candy se encontraba parada en la noche frente a la tumba de su abuelo - no será en vano abuelito, no será en vano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dos semanas después en la tv**

-¡Bien venidos sean todos! A lo que será el primer torneo de beyblade de su clase, soy Bratt Bets – Y A.J TOPER – Saludando a toda la gente bonita de la ciudad – Y no tan bonita, ustedes saben quiénes son, no me obliguen a señalarlos -Desde el famoso estadio de la BBA aquí en su capital - Y que hermoso estadio Bratt, pero lo que en realidad evita que este lujoso estadio sea solo piedra sobre piedra, es el nuevo dueño de la BBA ¡el Señor Boris! Quien a última hora, compra los derechos de la BBA antes del lamentable fallecimiento del señor Dickenson - Que descanse en paz (con voz de lamento) y que este muy cómodo, ¡desde la butaca de los cielos, donde seguramente estará observando estos encuentros! - Así es, todo comienza de cero, dueño nuevo cortinas nuevas y este país será representado por beyluchadores nuevos. -¿Qué quienes serán? lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros. Pues todo dependerá de los resultados del torneo. Así que inscríbete o dile tu mamá que te inscriba – también puedes inscribir a tu mamá – y todos juntos gritemos ¡!let it rippp¡

Mientras tanto

Hilary que llegó a casa de Tyson para visitarlo, apaga el televisor preocupada de que las noticias sobre el nuevo torneo de la BBA no afecte más a su amigo

-Ya es muy tarde jovencita –sorprende el abuelo de Tyson a Hilary detrás de ella – Las noticias han estado sonando una y otra y otra vez, parece que todo mundo habla de eso

- ¿Tyson ya se dio cuenta?

- Si, ya se dio cuenta (agacha la cabeza)

– Bueno imagino que algo así es difícil de ocultarle

– ¡Al principio trate de ocultarlo incluso me las arregle para desviar un coche con altavoz que anunciaba el torneo!, pero al final lo que hice fue mostrarle por cuenta propia lo que se anunciaba

- ¿Por qué hizo eso? - preguntó Hilary algo indignada

- Solo quería verlo hacer algo más que solo estar encerrado en su cuarto ya casi no comía, y comenzaba a preocuparme

– ya entiendo. ¿Puedo pasar a su cuarto a verlo?

-Pasa, pasa, quizás tu tengas más suerte que yo

Hilary entra a la habitación de Tyson y nota una bandeja de comida fría situado a un lado del colchón y en este un bulto de sabanas. -Hola Tyson ¿estás despierto? Despierta dormilón no he venido a traerte la tarea de las clases que has perdido ¿Tyson? ¿Estás bien? - pero al revisar dentro de las sábanas, Hilary se percata de que Tyson no está en su habitación y nota que su ventana está abierta -¿Tyson?

Hilary marca al móvil de Kai para preguntar por Tyson, pero este no responde, luego intenta marcar a Max.

-¿Hola?

-Max hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aun estás en Japón?

- Estoy volando de regreso a América ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– No, no,es solo que lamento no haber podido ir a despedirme es todo y llame para desearte buen viaje – mintió Hilary para no preocupar en vano a Max

– Descuida Hilary, yo tenía que partir desde muy temprano, por esa razón les pedí que no vinieran ya que no era necesario hacerlos madrugar. ¡Pero gracias¡

- Por cierto ammmm ¿Tyson? Tampoco fué ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué? No claro que no, seguramente está en casa dormido

- Si tienes razón

– Dile que quiero que califique para encontrarnos en las internacionales ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Cómo? ¿No representaras Japón?

– Al parecer la ley de Boris intenta hacer que las competencias sean respectivamente a su país correspondiente

Mientras tanto

Tyson se encontraba bajo el puente a orilla del el río en donde solía practicar con sus primeros beyblade cuarteando la pared con su Dragoon, cuando de pronto un beyblade de color rosa lo choca devolviendo su beyblade de vuelta a su mano.

- ¡¿Pero qué?¡ - Voltea a su izquierda y nota una silueta de una chica con coletas acercándose a la distancia –"¿Quién rayos será?" – Se pregunta para sus adentros Tyson – de pronto una vos suave se deja escuchar

– Oye eres muy bueno con tu beyblade ¿Tu cuarteaste la pared con tu beyblade?

– Lo siento amiga, no estoy dando autógrafos, así que por favor pídemelo otro día que no esté aquí – comenta Tyson con sarcasmo e indiferencia

– No sé quien seas o quien te creas pero no tengo intención de pedirte nada, pero bueno supongo que me lo tengo merecido por elogiar a un chico extraño que juega sólo bajo un puente

- No no, discúlpame tu, sucede que he tenido una mala semana – baja la guardia Tyson

– Si.. entiendo, de hecho créeme que no hay nadie en el mundo mejor que yo que entiende perfecto lo que es tener días malos consecutivos

- No en verdad no creo que entiendas mi situación pero igual olvídalo –comenta Tyson

– ¿Oye te gustaría practicar un poco con migo?

– Cielos en verdad no tienes una idea de quién soy ¿verdad? pero bueno, te daré gusto -Tyson preparó su beyblade para empezar el juego de vuelta contra la chica de las coletas y atuendo de blusa rosa con short negro y medias de rayas. 1…2….3 lerittttt rip! Los beyblade comenzaron a girar y a levantar un poco el polvo en el ambiente, pero apenas el beyblade de Tyson hizo un poco de contacto con el beyblade rosa y el encuentro se acabó por desgaste del beyblade rosa. - Cielos eso fue rápido, por un momento pensé que al menos durarías un poco mas

– Si, es verdad que no soy muy buena en esto del beyblade, de hecho me preguntaba si tú podrías enseñarme a jugar un poco mejor, es muy importante para mi poder defenderme más en este juego

– Creí haberte escuchado decir que no me pedirías nada

– Bueno es verdad, pero dentro de poco será el torneo de beyblade nacional y necesito participar

- ¿¡Queeeee!? ¿Quieres participar en el torneo de beyblade? No te ofendas pero se nota que no es lo tuyo

- ¿Tan mala soy?

– no, no, mala no

– Gracias

– Más bien lo que le sigue de mala

– Oyeeeee – los dos ríen un poco en las orillas del rio olvidándose de sus problemas -¡Miraaa! Por allá hay un camión de helados ¿Vamos por unos?

– Cielos, paso

- ¿Por qué? Hace calor

– Se escuchará raro oooh cielos no solo se escuchara más bien, es algo raro lo que te voy a decir, pero no tengo ánimos de sentirme bien hoy de hecho lo que necesito es esto, es estar mal, aun que tenga debilidad con los helados de chocolate

– Entiendo – candy se retira a comprar su nieve dejando a Tyson con su soledad y su beyblade

**4 minutos más tarde **

Candy regresa con dos nieves en la mano

- Dijiste que me entendías

– Si eso dije, por eso estoy aquí tonto – Candy le sonríe amablemente y Tyson se sonroja un poco – mira tengo uno de chocolate tu error fue decirme que es tu debilidad y ahora pienso usar eso en tu contra

-¿Qué?

– Si no lo quieres lo voy a tirar

– Está bien está bien dámelo – los dos se sientan a disfrutar de su nieve y a conocerse mejor

**En otro lugar dentro de los centros de la BBA **

Boris se encuentra hablando con un individuo desconocido atreves de un holograma digital

- Todo ha estado saliendo de acuerdo al plan mi señor

– Ya lo veo, tienes que asegurarte de que todo siga así

- Señor, no es secreto que los Beybreakers seguirán destacándose a pesar de que tienen que empezar de cero otra vez

– Eso no importa, ya que si quieren seguir siendo el equipo a vencer, lo tendrán que hacer con nuestras reglas, ahora somos los dueños

– Entiendo mi señor

**Regresando con Tyson y Candy **

Entre risas Candy se pone seria de nuevo y pregunta a Tyson -¿oye? ¿Y me dirás la razón por la que estas deprimido? A veces hablarlo con alguien mas, ayuda mucho a aclarar la mente

-Bueno… todo esto es porque perdí a un amigo mío hace muy poco

– Entiendo... yo también hace muy poco perdí a mi abuelo, y entiendo cómo te sientes

- Es diferente

– No, no es diferente es el mismo dolor, mira mi abuelito en vida se preocupaba mucho por mi y hace poco enferme de una extraña enfermedad de la que nadie había escuchado hablar casi nunca. Mi abuelo estaba preocupado tanto por mi que buscó a los mejores doctores del mundo pero nadie podía saber que pasaba con migo en realidad, hasta que un hombre desconocido le dijo a mi abuelo que el conocía la cura de mi extraña enfermedad, el problema es que era demasiado costoso, hasta para mi abuelo que tiene mucho dinero gracias a su compañía, pero me quería tanto que la tuvo que vender a un sujeto que le pago el equivalente a la cura, y me siento responsable por que su compañía era su vida, creo que al perderla por culpa mía se enfermo tanto que después murió.

- Cielos, lo siento mucho ammmm ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

– Mi nombre es Candy Channeru y ¿Tú?

– Soy Tyson jugador profesional de Beyblade

- ¿Beyblade? ¿Ósea que tu participaras en las competencias?

– No esta vez

- ¿Tiene que ver por cómo te sientes?

– Mira tu abuelo se nota que te quería mucho y no creo que fuera tu culpa, es decir nadie controla cuando enfermarse si se pudiera nadie enfermaría ¿no crees? Pero yo… yo si soy responsable por lo de mi amigo

Tyson comienza a contar a Candy sobre el Sr. Dickenson y cómo fue que accidental mente provocara su muerte, Candy para sus adentros comienza a relacionar todo lo que Tyson le cuenta y se enfada mucho.

- Si… y a si fue como paso todo

– Ya veo… ( con la mirada hacia abajo y contendiendo los puños)

- Pero bueno yo no participaré en el torneo, pero si quieres puedo enseñarte a jugar mejor

– No, no quiero

- Creí que…

- ¡Creíste mal! - Candy se levanta de su asiento y se da la vuelta

– Oye espera

- ¡Tú! ¡El estaba muy frágil y tú y tus tonterías terminaron con él! – Tyson estaba confundido sabia que era cierto lo que ella decía pero no entendía por que ella estaba enojada ya que no sabia que era su nieta. Y así fue como Candy se va igual como cuando apareció, desapareciendo con la distancia.


End file.
